


fingertips are measuring the distance (in the spaces between us)

by TheRagingThespian



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRagingThespian/pseuds/TheRagingThespian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Kara tries to ask Lucy on a date and the one time they do</p>
            </blockquote>





	fingertips are measuring the distance (in the spaces between us)

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts. Let's talk about superlane. theragingthespian.tumblr.com

Lucy doesn’t notice it at first.

(Something which irks her later, because honestly, she is a trained DEO agent and something like this shouldn’t have slipped past her.)

It happens slowly. From lunches to movies to phone calls to staying up all night laughing. There is no set point in her mind when Kara went from Kara to _Kara_.

(Kara has irreversibly woven her way into Lucy’s life. Her thoughts. Her actions. She picks movies that Kara will like. Games that they can pair up on and demolish Winn and James with the occasional Alex.

Her food selection doesn’t change much, because it’s _Kara_.)

She’s just not sure what to do about it. It lingers at the back of her head, with every passing touch and glance. Keeps her awake at night, because she doesn’t want to do something stupid. Something rash and irreparable even though she really does.

(Lucy Lane is not afraid.

Not that she’s _afraid_ of being afraid, but-she stops the thought, because now _there’s_ an endless cycle she doesn’t have time for.)

It’s starting to interfere with her work.

(Not truly, because she is dedicated and people’s lives are on the line more frequently than not, but it’s distracting to say the least.)

It’s a testament to her turmoil when Kara manages to sneak up on her, standing in the doorway of her office.

(J’onn had insisted for her to have one. _“Co-directors co-write together._ ”

Which apparently means she gets to do reports now, and she’s fairly certain that every time J’onn is in her office he drops off a folder or two. From his own stack.)

“Kara?”

Kara stands there, takes a deep breath and strides forward. Face set into a confident grin.

That looks a little forced.

(The last time Kara made that face was a week ago when she had walked in on a conversation between Kara and Vasquez.

_“I don’t know why you’re freaking out, but alright, let me see it.”_

_“Okay, game face. Got it.”_

There was a slight hesitation before Susan coughs out a laugh, _“You uh you looked constipated. . . ma’am.”_

Lucy admits she had let out a quiet chuckle, and Kara had spun towards her, shouting, _“I’m not consti- I can’t-I’m leaving.”_

Kara hadn’t spoken to her for the rest of the day.)

“H-hey Lucy.” Kara leans against the doorframe, too heavily Lucy can tell instantly and a crack sounds. “That was already like that.”

“Right.” Lucy smiles, setting down the paperwork and shoving her food out of the way. “Is everything okay?”

“Ye-up. What are you doing?”

Lucy looks down. “Paperwork,” she grimaces, “and lunch.”

“You know J’onn usually just kicks it all up under his desk,” Kara asks, eyes focused on her for a second before going back to a spot right behind her.

“ _Yeah_ ,” Lucy says slowly, turning around to check behind her, but there’s nothing, “I know.”

“Do you- do you maybe want to go get some lunch? I mean- totally understand if you don’t. You’re busy and all that.”

“Kara,” Lucy taps the takeout that she’s pretty sure Vasquez purposely overpriced her to go get, “I’m-I’m eating now?”

Kara jerks back, eyes landing on the food and widening. “Oh! You-yep you’re eating. Ha, stupid me-didn’t even see it.”

“But-”

“I’m just going to,” Kara points backwards and is already blurring away before she can even think properly.

“-Maybe later?”

* * *

”Read ‘em and weep, Lane.”

Lucy throws down her cards, wincing when the table creaks up under her elbows. “What the hell?”

Alex grins, and Lucy’s tempted to kick it off her damn face, because Alex Danvers has a poker face that revivals her own. “You owe me ten.” Alex shuffles the cards in her hands, altogether too showy and too cocky, so Lucy knees the table, jostling Alex’s hands and sending the cards scattering. “Your father didn’t teach you his wonderful manners, did he?

“Tried to but couldn’t.”

Alex nods slowly. “I can tell.”

“Speaking of family-”

“If you tell me your dad’s up to something dumb again, please not now. I’m on a good winning streak.”

“No,” Lucy frowns, “Well, I don’t know about that, but I meant your sister.”

“Kara?”

“She’s just,” Lucy focuses on the soda in front of her, flipping the tab back and forth, “she’s been acting funny lately.”

Alex sighs, “I’m sorry. She signed up for this puns daily thing. I told her they weren’t funny.”

“What? No. Kara’s been all _flighty_. She’ll pop up, barely get out a sentence.” The tab flicks off, rattling as it falls into her drink. “I think she’s avoiding me.”

“Lucy,” Alex pinches the bridge of her nose, shakes her head. “You know Kara wouldn’t do that.” She leans forward, dropping her voice, “Kara’s just nervous.”  
“About what?”

Alex pitches forward, pressing her forehead on the table. “I can’t handle both of you.”

Lucy taps at Alex’s head, urging her to look up. “What do you mean?”

Alex straightens, looks around. “She’s nervous, because she,” Alex turns behind her, a red cape flashing past the doorway as Kara passes, mumbling to herself, “Kara!”

Kara steps backwards, peering her head into the room. “Alex?”

“Come sit down for a minute. No emergencies right?”

Kara turns her head, listening before shaking her head, “Nope.” Kara steps lightly into the room, giving her a careful smile as soon as she notices her, sliding her arm further out of view.

“What are you doing?”

Kara smiles, but it’s tight and almost pained. “Shut up, Alex.”

Alex groans, “Come on Kara. You can’t hide anything especially not behind your back like that.” When Kara firmly plants her feet barely into the room and turns up her nose, Alex jumps out of the chair to go towards her. “What are you- why do you have flowers?”

Kara ducks her head, hands dropping to the side. Lucy slides to the left, trying to get a better look at the flowers at Kara’s side. They’re nice. Pretty and bright, it seems just like something Kara would pick.

“I was,” Kara’s foot taps against the floor, rapidly increasing pace until it’s a blur. “I was taking them to J’onn.”

Lucy coughs into her hand, choking on merely air. “J’onn?”

Kara shakes her head no, but says, “Yeah. He’s um he’s a good boss.”

“So you thought you’d give him flowers,” Alex deadpans.

“Yes, I did.” Kara crosses her arms, throws a pout that has Alex faltering.

“They’re very pretty Kara,” Lucy starts, ignoring the look Alex shoots her, “I’m sure he’ll love them.”

Alex points at the both of them, “I can’t win when you two are doing that.” Alex grabs Kara’s hand, “We need to talk. Bye Luce.”

Kara gives her a solemn wave and follows Alex out, leaving her more confused than when they started.

(She has to admit though, J’onn is certainly overjoyed with the gift even if he doesn’t say so. They’re displayed proudly in the center of his desk, and he points them out to every person who enters.)

* * *

 

Shutting the door quietly behind her, she can’t help but sigh. The DEO had been chasing an alien who could turn invisible- _“It’s actually more of a chameleon ma’am_ ”- which really put a halt on actually _finding_ the damn thing. This is the first time she’s gotten home before ten over the past two weeks.

Lucy closes her eyes, resting the back of her head on the door. A nice, quiet night had been the only plan that she had in mind until Kara had softly asked her if she wanted to have a movie night. She had paused momentarily, contemplating whether or not she was annoyed for Kara’s seemingly never ending energy.

(She wasn’t. Could never.

Kara’s smiles and enthusiasm are what have really been keeping them going lately, and oh- she’s a _Lane_ and shouldn’t fall for blue eyes and charm this easy.)

Walking over to a window, she pushes it up. Really, she doesn’t need Kara crashing through another window in her excitement.

( _"Y_ _ou always leave a window up for me. Why would I think this time is any different?”_

She’s still picking up pieces of glass around the window, because apparently Supergirl is no better than a bird.)

Her phone buzzes again, just as it had the entire way home, but honestly, she doesn’t care. She just wants one night with her friend, crush, _whatever_. Kara is still being weird. She’s certain it has something to do with her, almost feels like she’s the one making Kara so panicked.

(It’s fine. Even if Kara’s reactions seem more to be on the flustered side than uncomfortable.

Even if Kara sometimes gives her these _looks_ that hold far much weight than she’s able to describe.)

And then her door shakes in it’s frame, knob jiggling. “You should really make up your mind,” Lucy calls, striding over to the door and yanking it open.

She expects blonde hair, a goofy smile in place as Kara explains why she didn’t fly in. Maybe a bag entirely too full of potstickers to be remotely healthy even for an alien.

In all the situations that cross her mind, Lucy does not expect Lois to be leaning against the doorway.

“Oh so you do have a phone. I wasn’t sure. You never seem to answer it and all that.” Lois slips past her, tossing her keys on the counter before turning back towards her. She puts her hands on her hips, and oh, they are so not doing this right now, so Lucy crosses her arms and makes herself as intimidating as she can.

(Which, admittedly is not much if any indication is to be taken from Lois’ smile.)

“Most people give someone some notice before coming over.”

“ _Most people_ answer their phones.”

Lucy forces out a breath, tries to loosen the tension building in her chest. “Right. Sorry.” She pushes a hand through her hair, “It’s been busy lately.”

“So our dear father has said.”

Lucy raises an eyebrow. “You here on Dad’s orders?”

“Since when do I listen to anything he says,” and they both smirk, because that would be a resounding _never_. “No, but really, I was in town and thought I’d come see you.” Lois shrugs, “Haven’t seen you since you moved.”

Lucy hums, walking over to her cabinets and bringing out two glasses. They both usually need it after their conversations. “Kara,” she says quietly, knows Kara will be listening either way, “Wait just a little bit.”

“Thank you,” Lois taps at the glass thoughtfully, holding up her hand for Lucy to stop pouring, “Hear you’re even more of a hotshot than you were before, hanging round with Supergirl.”

Lucy bristles. “I’m not where I am because of Supergirl.”

“That’s,” Lois waves her hands, “that’s not what I meant Lucy.” Lois shakes her shoulders for a moment, and Lucy realizes they’ve both taken up hunched shoulders and clenched fists. “Can we just-just talk? I just want to know you’re doing alright.”

Lucy rubs at her wrist, favors looking down instead of the warm pools of brown she always searched for when she was younger. “I’d- yeah. That’d be nice. You and Kent doing alright?”

(Once she knew who Supergirl really is, the similar pieces she’d gathered about Clark Kent came together instantly.

Lois has never done much to hide it, she realizes. Not that she’d said anything about it either way.

She wonders what she knows of Kara, if she even _knows_ her.)

Lois grimaces, but it’s fake because there’s a small smile stretching over her face at even the thought, “Gotta love him. Anyone I should know about?”

“No.” She doesn’t, because Kara doesn’t feel that way if her latest actions have anything to say about it with how close they’ve gotten, and Kara is her _friend_. One she cares about deeply regardless of a relationship or not. Lucy chances a look towards the open window, sees nothing but a dark sky.

Lois follows her gaze. “Expecting someone?”

“I don’t know who you keep in your circles, but the people I know don’t tend to come through windows Lois.”

“Really?” There’s a suspicion seeping into Lois’ gaze, the way she leans forward, not hostile, but _interested_. “I remember a time I use to keep my windows open.”

Lucy looks off to the side, finds herself getting irritated suddenly. “Probably shouldn’t be keeping your windows open in Metropolis too often.”

“We’ve got Superman.” Lucy snorts and Lois _grins_. “Comparing superheroes, now are we? Sounds a little bit more like comparing dic-”

“Lois,” cutting off her sister, “It’s not even a competition.” She pictures Superman, pictures _Clark_ and shakes her head. He is good and just, but Kara? Kara is warm and kind and selfless and _Lois needs to stop looking at her with that smile_. “Superman is great and all if that’s what you like Lois.”

“And what do you like?”

Lucy sets down her glass, ignores the way it stutters under her hand, “That’s not what I meant.”

“Course not.” Lois’ smiles is sharp, and Lucy wipes her palms on her pants, feels herself getting shaky and nervous under that gaze. “Work with her often?”

“I guess you could say that.”

Lois spins around on the barstool she’s claimed, facing the window, “She everything they say?”

(Lucy knows a challenge when she hears one. Let it be said, she is a Lane- yes, a Lane that may do anything for a certain superhero- but still, she doesn’t back down.)

“And more.” Lucy pretends to check her phone, thinks about how much she should say to satisfy Lois but not give her away. “She. . she _cares_ for each person. Like they matter just for existing, and anything else they are is just a plus.”

“Smart?”

“Of course.” Alex had described Kara as “smart even for a Kryptonian,” and she’s not quite sure what that’s supposed to mean, but J’onn had nodded along while Kara preened at their words.

“Strong?”

Lucy sets down her phone, traces her fingertip along its side. “Yes,” she says automatically, because she’s seen Kara catch a bus without a thought.

“Pretty?”

“Yes-wait. What the hell Lois?”

Lois blinks innocently, “Are you saying she’s not?”

“Yes- no. Stop,” she points a finger at her sister, finds a smile growing on her face despite her annoyance, because it isn’t so hard to breathe anymore with Lois smirking at her like that, “Stop that. Yeah, she’s pretty. I mean- yeah, she’s got that smile. That just-.” Lucy stops, bites her lip, because oh, she shouldn’t but, “She can brighten a room with that smile.”

Lois’ eyes soften, and it’s a little unnerving. She opens her mouth, to restate, change her words so maybe it doesn’t reveal whatever has Lois melting in her thoughts when there’s a thump outside.

Lucy turns towards the noise, facepalms when it clicks what- _who_ \- would be making noise right outside her window.

Lois, unfortunately, looks positively delighted. “¿De Veras?”

(Lucy can tell it slips out. At the way Lois’ voice gets a little rougher, eyes a little wider as soon as she says it.

She wonders if she sounds like that, looks like that whenever she speaks Spanish.

Whenever she thinks of her mother.

Same thing, really.)

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Lois gives her a look that says _I’m a reporter for a reason_ and takes quick, sure steps towards the window, stopping just before it. “Not expecting any visitors huh?”

Lucy places herself in front of Lois, “I already said no Lois.”

“Supergirl, you can come out now,” Lois waves her hand, “I know the sound of a cape when I hear it.”

Kara’s head comes slowly into view, wincing and mouthing sorry. Lucy shrugs her shoulders, focuses entirely on Kara instead of her sister who can’t seem to dial down that weird grin of hers.

“I take it you. . _know_ each other?”

Lucy sniffs. “Yes. Do you?”

“I met Kara the first day she came here.” Lois winces, looks towards Kara hovering uncertainly outside. “Kara, sweetheart, does she keep you outside?”

“No? Um no. It’s just- okay, don’t be mad,” Kara says to her, sheepish smile in place, and Lucy has to bite back her response that Kara is already forgiven, because honestly, who could be angry with her? Kara points to the edge of the window where a section of brick is crumbled, and when Lucy squints at Kara’s raised hand, she sees exactly where it went.

“How’d that happen?”

“I slipped? More like startled? I um-it just, you know.”

“ _I don’t know_ but get inside before someone sees you.” Lois snorts, and Lucy elbows her in the side.

(It’s nice. For now at least. She’s missed this, missed her sister at her side, ruthlessly teasing her but relentless in her support whenever Lucy allows it.

She wonders how long it will be before they speak again after this.)

Lois hums, altogether too high for Lucy to do anything but worry. “What’s that?”

Kara looks down at the- is that a _rose_? “Oh, I- well, you see. I was going to-to ask-,” Kara shakes her head, squeezes it in her hand before tossing it out the window, “I fell in a rose bush.”

“Just happened to grab one?”

Kara glares at Lois, and it’s stern enough for her to consider that maybe Lois knows Kara better than she thought. “Kara,” blue eyes immediately dart to her, and Lucy can’t help but reach out to grip Kara’s arm, “Are you okay? Your powers aren’t going out, are they? Alex told you not to push too hard.”

(Kara is usually so careful.

To the point that Lucy knows something must have happened to make Kara so cautious with her powers, so her incident with the brick is enough to cause concern alone.

And then falling? Kara doesn’t fall, Kara _flies_.)

“I'm fine. One hundred percent,” Kara flashes a quick thumbs up, “I uh, I didn't know you'd be here, Lois.”

“I could say the same to you.”

Kara dissolves into a jumble of half sentences and nervous laughter. Lucy purposely takes deep breaths, tries to slow down her own heartbeat, and Kara tilts her head, smiling down at her.

(Kara had told her once that she doesn't mean to listen, doesn't really have to for her to clearly hear a heartbeat.

 _“With certain people, it's just,”_ Kara looks away, red flooding her face, “ _just louder.”_

Winn bumps his shoulders against Kara, trying to hide his own wince. _“What's with all the shyness Danvers?”_

 _“It's just- you guys are my family.”_ Kara looks at each of them individually as she says it. Kara is utterly confident and unwavering in her love, and Lucy finds she can’t quite catch her breath when Kara finally looks to her.)

Lois stares at them for a moment, pursing her lips. “I’m starving. Kara, if you’re anything like Clark, I know you can eat. Luce, have you?”

“No,” Lucy tilts her head up, saying goodbye to her peaceful night. Kara’s rocking back and forth on her heels, giving her a questioning glance.

(It’s odd.

Seeing her as Supergirl but without the false bravado the cape helps Kara exude. It’s an image utterly _Kara_.)

“You can’t wear that if you’re coming.”

“You sure?” It’s a question, but Kara’s already smiling, it’s small and happy and Lucy’s fingertips warm at the sight of it.

Lucy nods, laughs when Kara steps in place in anticipation. “Yeah, pretty sure you shouldn’t go as Supergirl. I think you left some clothes last time.”

“Second drawer?”

“On the left.”

Kara disappears, their hair whipping up in her haste. “Show off,” Lois mumbles, “ _So_ , what’s the story now?”

“What?”

“First, you lie about her visiting,” Lois says, ticking the reason off with a finger before raising another, “Second, you look at her like she holds the damn sun itself.” Lois looks up, “It’d be a little pathetic if she wasn’t returning the favor. Honestly, Clark and I weren’t that bad, were we?”

“She doesn’t-”

There’s a crash, sounding from her room followed by a shout of sorry. Lois closes her eyes, “Ears off, Kara.”

Lucy backpedals, because it’s so easy- _too_ easy, and she’s starting to think Kara takes advantage of it- to forget Kara’s abilities. Kara’s _hearing_. “Did she just-”

“Third,” Lois raises her voice a little to offset her frustrated huff at being interrupted again, “she’s got clothes here.”

“Kara’s leaves them everywhere.” Lucy bends down, searching the floor for a moment. She picks up the button, flicks it at Lois. “I’ve never seen someone rip so many shirts.”

“Pity for you.” Lois smiles, one that makes Lucy immediately uncomfortable.

“Ew, Lois.”

“For what it’s worth,” Lucy’s head snaps back up when Lois’ voice drops, soft in a way she hasn’t heard in years, “I approve _pequeña_. Heart of gold, that girl.”

(Sometimes there is an emptiness she can’t name in her chest.

Her mother’s death? Her father’s disappointment? Her sister’s distance?

But oh, there are times- times that are occurring more and more and oh, so much more often- when she honestly can’t tell where it is. Because of warm, blue eyes. Because of a stiff nod after an order, followed by a smile that he thinks no one can see. Because of friendly banter over the comms. Because of movie nights and games and _family_.

Because of her sister, running her hand through her hair before pulling her close.)

Lois chin settles on top of her head, and she pretends she doesn’t feel the slight tremors coming from Lois. There’s a loud sniff, and they both look.

Kara’s standing outside her room, hands clamped down over her ears. Tears run down her face. “S-sorry.”

Lucy chokes on her own laughter.

* * *

 

Lucy holds her hand over her eyes, tries to block out the harsh sun. Coordinates of Rampage’s last whereabouts filtering in her ear. Rampage goes, well, on a rampage and leaves only destruction in her path, and Lucy wonders if the perimeter they’ve established will actually be large enough to avoid civilian casualties.

Blue and red streaks across the sky, Kara’s form slowly coming into view as she lands, concrete splintering under her feet.“What are you doing here? You were supposed to help evacuate these buildings.”

“I _did_.”

Kara’s steps are urgent, almost frantic as she looks over the edge. “Then you should’ve left as well. Rampage isn’t-she isn’t someone humans can handle.”

“Well _sorry_ ,” Lucy snaps, and oh, she shouldn’t be doing this here, not right now, but she can’t help it. “I can’t exactly read your mind.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kara frowns, and it’s unusual on her face, a sight she’s not accustomed to.

Lucy looks down, checking her ammo for the third time. “You’ve been so weird lately. I thought-.” Lucy shakes her head, thinks again that this isn’t the time or place.

“Lucy?”

“I don’t,” Lucy can vaguely hear the voices asking for an update in her ear, but she can’t just dismiss this anymore, “I don’t know what I did wrong.”

“Lucy.” Kara’s voice is barely there, a whisper above all the chaos around them and oh, it’s _tender_. “You didn’t,” Kara steps forward, hands coming to grasp lightly at the crook of her elbows, “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Lucy brushes off her hands, grips her gun tightly. “Whatever,” Lucy taps at her ear, hears Rampage’s position has been lost, “We’ll talk about it later.”

“No.” Kara stands taller. There are times when it’s just for show, just a product of _Supergirl_ , but right now? Kara is being stubborn while they should be focusing on their jobs. “We’re not.”

“Right, because you’ll probably avoid it later.”

Kara nods. “I deserve that.”

(Kara always acknowledges when she’s wrong, will admit when she needs help and learn from it.

Lucy finds she can never be angry for long at Kara.

Which makes her a little more irritated than she was in the first place.)

“But,” Kara starts, “it’s not because of anything you did. You know that right?”

(She didn’t.

Kara has a way of pinpointing people’s aggressions, soothing it without it escalating. Always talking about finding the anger behind the anger.)

“Okay.”

“I’ve just been trying to ask you-” Kara cocks her head to the side. “-um, sorry about this.”

“About wh-”

Let it be known, she does not scream.

(If anything, she’s falling far too fast for her mind to understand anything but the ground rapidly rising up under her to take a breath.)

However, she plans to give Kara a very stern lecture about throwing people off buildings, because she’s starting to think it’s becoming a problem. Even if she feels arms slip under her shoulders and slow her to a halt a second later, it’s not appreciated.

J’onn chuckles above her. “Nice day isn’t it?”

“Of course sir”, Lucy replies dryly, watching Kara be flung around as if she weighed nothing. Rampage seems to get larger and larger every time she sees her, and it doesn’t help she can’t match Kara punch for punch.

“She is.” Lucy hums questioningly, and J’onn nods to Rampage, “Getting bigger. It’s in response to her emotions, but Alex whipped up something to get her back to a size we can work with.”

As if on cue, a beam of red shoots from one of the helicopters circling above, and Rampage crumbles to the ground without a sound. Kara waves from at them from the roof before scooping Rampage up and flying off.

“Let’s go home agents.”

(She demands J’onn put her down as soon as possible, and she swears he’s laughing the entire time. Even if she doesn’t hear anything. Even if he maintains a straight face the entire flight.

He’s laughing at her, and she knows it.)

* * *

 

She doesn’t see Kara again after that.

Alex tells her she’s laying in the sunbed, tells her to go home. Her eyes cut to the side when she says it, not quite lying but not telling the truth either, but Lucy’s tired.

She goes home.

It’s only as she’s stepping through the door does she realize something doesn’t feel quite right, the hairs on the back of her neck standing at attention. She draws her weapon, shutting the door quietly and squinting at the darkness.

The floor creaks.

Lucy's darting around the counter instantly, firing off a shot when the figure takes a step forward.

The figure lunges then, and Lucy jerks back, hand and knee coming up to kick her table on its side and crouching behind it.

(She knows she hit them. She may not be a perfect shooter, but she doesn't miss unless she's shaken. Definitely not at such a short distance.)

There's a crash of glass, and Lucy's barely able to finish the thought that she hadn't had anything setting on that table to break when she hears a hesitant, “Lucy?”

Lucy snaps upright, blinking when the lights flick on. Kara steps into view, picking at her shirt that sports a new hole. “Did you just- you should be careful? If you shoot me, I mean. Bullets bounce off of me. This-this almost hit you, Lucy.”

Lucy clicks her safety on, holstering her weapon instantly. She rubs at her jaw for a moment. Honestly, out of everything, receiving instructions on how to best _shoot_ _Kara_ is somehow not what she expected today.

(Lucy mentally thanks whoever she can that she doesn't have kryptonite laced bullets.

After Myriad, J’onn had everyone turn theirs in despite some agents insisting they keep them if another incident like the red kryptonite occurred. Anger settled low in her stomach when she heard that, flaring when Kara ducked her head and agreed.

She hasn't seen those agents again, and she can't say she misses them.

Because they didn't know how it felt to shoot Supergirl, to shoot Kara. Always wondering what would've happened if she had been a little faster, Kara a little slower. Wondering if her shots had went true, if she would've snapped out of Myriad in time for Kara's last breaths.If she could've survived with Kara's blood on her hands.)

“What are you doing-why were you creeping around like that?”

“C-creep- I wasn't _creeping_.”

Lucy fixes Kara with a blank stare. “You were inside my apartment with the lights off. You're creepy.”

“You're tigger happy.”

Lucy scrunches up her face. “What does that even- _trigger,_ Kara, _trigger._ Tigger is a- nevermind.” Lucy takes a step forward, looking down when she hears a crunch sounding underneath her foot. “Oh.”

It’s a mess of what used to be plates and glasses and food smeared across the floor. Kara shuffling her feet brings Lucy’s attention back on her. “I,” Kara sniffs, and Lucy’s eyes widen as the sound sets her on edge, “got that Italian place you said you wanted to try.”

“Kara,” Lucy looks around, hates how Kara’s wringing her hands, hates how there’s unshed tears in Kara’s eyes, and hates how she’s the cause of it, “it’s fine.”

“I’ve been trying to-to ask you for weeks now, and then I made _you_ feel bad,” Kara pauses, looking up at her, “I promise I never meant to do that.” She takes in a slow breath, body jerking slightly, “I thought if I brought it here, that- I’m sorry. This was stupid.”

“No, it’s not- it’s definitely not stupid, Kara.”

(If anything, she’s stupid, because this is twice now she’s known something about Kara without really _knowing_ it.

Because Kara doesn’t look at someone like that and not mean it.)

Kara raises a shaky hand to her head, voice uneven with emotion, “You’re my perfect partner at game night.”

Lucy’s not quite sure what exactly that means, but the way Kara says it reverently clues her in to its importance. Lucy nods, “Nobody can beat us.”

“Right.” Kara smiles, but it’s unsteady and not nearly as wide as it should be, eyes shimmering with tears.

Lucy takes a careful step over the glass, finds warm hands holding her arms steady. “How about we save the Italian for another night? There’s a sub shop two blocks from here that stays open to midnight.”

Lucy leans up to thumb away a tear, sliding her palm along Kara’s cheek and revels in the way Kara tilts her head, turning more fully into her hand. “That sounds nice,” and then there’s the smile that Lucy knows, an intimate familiarity that warms her heart from the mere sight of it.

* * *

 

Kara’s smile as they leave the restaurant is wonderous. “So,” Kara asks, sidling up to her and gently taking her hand, “can we count that as a date?”

Lucy hums, squeezes the hand in her grip. “Maybe.” She laughs when Kara stops, staring at her, and Lucy has to pull her along, “Our first.”

“Should I- can I expect more?”

“Yes,” Lucy agrees without hesitation, burrows into Kara’s side to escape the fall air, “but maybe let me plan the second?”

Kara grins, and oh, Lucy doesn’t want to say something cliche like it was worth it but _it was._ “Deal.”

(She thought trying to have a first date with Kara was difficult. It’s even worse when it’s their first kiss.)


End file.
